


May I?

by lostwithoutmyanchor (mysourwolf)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysourwolf/pseuds/lostwithoutmyanchor
Summary: When Peter fucks up Stiles comes to the rescue.==============================="Show me," Stiles said, almost commanding. And Peter did. He let his blue eyes bleed supernaturally red. Alpha red.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 40
Kudos: 417





	May I?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelNDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelNDarkness/gifts).



> Not beta-read  
> ========================================  
> I don't give permission for this work to be posted to another site

"I need you to come home," his dad had said. "Now if you can."

And of course Stiles had come. 

He'd been lucky that he'd just closed a case. So, he threw some clothes into a bag and boarded a plane, writing his reports during the flight. His dad picked him up from the airport and filled him in. 

Now Stiles was standing in front of an apartment door, fuming quietly while he gave it a sharp knock.

The door opened and Stiles stared into the tired face of one Peter Hale.

Neither of them spoke but after a few moments Peter sighed and waved Stiles in.

"Of course he called you," Peter mumbled and sat down on his couch, rubbing a hand over his face.

"It was me or Scott, creeperwolf. I think you should count yourself lucky."

Peter shuddered involuntarily. "So, what's plan?"

Stiles dropped down next to him and reached out, cupping Peter's face. Peter inhaled sharply but didn't pull away.

"Show me," Stiles said, almost commanding. And Peter did. He let his blue eyes bleed supernaturally red. Alpha red. He could hear Stiles' heart beat faster but he smelled no fear. Stiles just kept staring until he eventually cleared his throat and pulled away.

"Okay, so, you killed an Alpha -"

"In self-defense," Peter interrupted him.

Stiles squinted at him but then shrugged. "Fine. In self-defense. Then the Alpha's family came after you. Sound familiar?"

"Hilarious." Peter's tone was dry. "The Alpha was running rampant in town and he attacked me when I approached him to talk to him.

"Talk." Stiles made air quotes.

"Yes, talk," Peter said sharply. "I do take my treaty with your pack seriously."

Stiles laughed, sounding a little bitter. "Dude, what pack? Lydia is still on the East Coast. Scott won't leave Kira alone in San Francisco anytime soon and Derek and Cora are who knows where. You're only behaving yourself because you're afraid my dad will shoot you in the ass." 

“Fair enough,” Peter said with a grimace.

“So,” Stiles said slowly. “How do you feel?”

Looking away, Peter replied, “I’m coping… For now.”

“You need a pack,” Stiles stated matter-of-factly.

Peter hesitated but then nodded. “Yes.”

“Three betas?” Stiles asked, his mind running already.

“Not necessarily,” Peter said slowly.

“What do you mean? Could you be part of another pack?”

Scoffing, Peter asked, “and who would take me?”

“Aww, you’re not that bad,” Stiles replied and playfully punched Peter’s arm. Peter just looked at him, raising an eyebrow. They stared at each other for a few moments before breaking out in laughter.

“Okay, fine. You are that bad,” Stiles gasped, leaning into Peter. When he caught his breath, he continued, “so, what did you mean ‘not necessarily?’”

Peter shrugged, seeming uncomfortable. “It doesn’t have to be three betas. If an alpha has a strong anchor they can be stable with two pack members if they’re supportive enough. Any kind, even humans.”

“Huh, I didn’t know that.”

“Yeah, well, many packs still think humans are just second rate pack members. Even my parents and my sister thought so.”

“You don’t?”, Stiles asked, trying for nonchalance. 

Rolling his eyes, Peter gave him _a look_.

“I never did. And even if I had once thought it, you must know that a certain human would’ve changed my mind by now,” Peter stated, staring at him intently.

Stiles felt his cheeks flush and had to look away, swallowing thickly.

“So,” he said cheerily, trying to change the subject, “we’ll just have to find you a good anchor.”

“That part isn’t the problem.” 

“No?” Stiles turned back to look at Peter, only to find him looking away now. It even seemed like his cheeks were flushed, too but that might’ve just been the light. Curiosity was eating at Stiles but he decided to tackle the other problem first.

“Would you say that someone, who is in local law enforcement and can be useful in all kind of ways, and who has already saved your ass by making the family whose alpha you killed see reason, would be a good, supportive pack member?”

Surprised, Peter turned back. “You would try to convince your father to join my pack?”

Leaning back against the arm of the couch, Stiles smirked. “Don’t tell him, I told you, but he thinks you’re way more useful to this town than Scott. Trust me, he knows exactly who kept this town safe the last three years. It won’t take much to convince him that he’s needed to make a stable pack.”

Peter swallowed, visibly touched. “And the second pack member?” he asked, sounding a little breathless.

“Do you even have to ask?” Stiles teased him. “You know my dad and I are a package deal. And even if we weren’t…” 

He reached out to take Peter’s hand, squeezing lightly. “Don’t tell me you haven’t felt this for a while now.”

The pack bond flared up between them, bright and hot. Even stronger now that Peter was Alpha. If Stiles hadn’t been so focused on his last case, he probably would’ve noticed the change of Peter’s status the moment it had happened.

Squeezing Stiles’ hand in return, Peter said slowly, “I wasn’t sure if you had noticed. Your pack bond with Scott always seemed kind of…”

“Nonexistent? That’s because it was.” Stiles snarked.

Wisely, Peter didn’t reply to that and Stiles rewarded him by pulling him closer. 

“Let’s make it official,” he said and Peter’s eyes widened but Stiles just continued, “I am yours. And you are mine. Alpha.” 

Peter’s eyes flared alpha red and he leaned over Stiles, pressing against him. His fangs lengthened and he inhaled deeply. 

“May I?” he asked and Stiles had to smile a little at the rumbling sound but nodded. 

As soon as he had consented, Peter’s mouth was on him, fangs digging lightly into the meaty part between Stiles’ neck and shoulder. Stiles gasped and grasped Peter tightly. The pain soon faded as it was just a bonding bite that would leave him perfectly human. But then Stiles started to squirm for other reasons as Peter’s tongue started lapping at his skin.

“Uhm, is that… maybe you should…” ‘Stop’, he should’ve wanted to say but he actually didn’t want it to stop. In fact he wouldn’t mind at all if Peter kept going like that and… 

At that thought Peter pulled away, liking a little drop of blood from his teeth. Fangs gone, he was perfectly put together again. 

“You honor me,” he said and Stiles flushed bright red again, unable to find a suitable reply.

Eventually, though he took a deep breath and stated, “with my dad you should maybe keep it to a handshake and a hug, though.” 

Peter barked out a laugh. “I agree wholeheartedly,” he said and stretched out next to Stiles, the couch big enough to hold them both comfortably. 

Remembering their earlier topic, Stiles turned on his side, looking at him curiously. 

“So, will you tell me about your anchor? I admit I’m curious what it is, that you think it’s strong enough for you to keep you stable.”

Raising his eyebrows, Peter looked back at him and said slowly, “you really have to ask?”

Stiles blinked one, twice, thinking furiously, and then… “Oh.”

“Yes. Oh,” Peter replied, amused.

Taking a deep breath, Stiles gathered his courage and leaned closer. 

“May I?” he asked with a whisper.

Peter had barely nodded before Stiles pressed their lips together. The kiss was glorious, almost overwhelming, with their pack bond flaring up brightly. Stiles sank into it, wrapping himself tightly around Peter. He was reassured by strong hands, holding him already just as tightly, and his last conscious thought was hoping the permission was granted indefinitely.

Spoiler alert: it was.

FIN


End file.
